youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RegularCars
RegularCars is an American YouTuber mostly known for his vehicle review videos. RegularCars has over 634,000 subscribers and 192 million video views as of May, 2019, and is the 187th most subscribed channel in YouTube Autos & Vehicles category. History RegularCars joined YouTube in January 2012. On January 15, 2012 RegularCars uploaded his first video - http://youtu.be/b2XdXoCl0rU On September 29, 2013 RegularCars uploaded his most viewed video with over 1.1 million views as of May 10, 2016 - http://youtu.be/kp1kuo6xkbE Cars, SUVs, Trucks and Vans RegularCars has reviewed Audi 2013 Audi S4 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Z_QnyfEokg8 2012 Audi R8 V10 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/NmNWHfxLL4A 2005 Audi A4 Quattro Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/KMV2NYEGK4Y 2002 Audi TT Quattro Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/C0uDVCP2XuA Acura 2004 Acura RSX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/xNIkJdLTv0U 1994 Acura NSX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/V6FDPS-78WU Aston Martin 2012 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ilDx44g-VzA Ariel 2012 Ariel Atom 3 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/_RzYyt7ULGE BMW 2005 BMW 330Ci Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/5J--dg03Ywo 1998 BMW 740iL Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/i5cpPukfCZ0 1995 BMW E36 M3 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/AENdc50K5aE 1991 BMW E30 318i Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/FSgZGOCyYcY Buick 1995 Buick Roadmaster Sedan Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ooFWD5w6pXA 1986 Buick Grand National Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/6u8xlg-q5Xc Chevrolet 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/eYELTFLoHXc 2014 Chevrolet Malibu LT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Hmd22MOx2BM 2009 Chevrolet Cobalt XFE Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/HvPuzie1GEM 2008 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/9LXRHywt8bY 1999 Chevrolet Blazer Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/a-skkubsUJE 1996 Chevrolet Cavalier Z24 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/mAKdyOUas8k 1992 Chevrolet Caprice Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/qcRbviyMPcU 1990 Chevrolet Suburban Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/BNg-7qJtXcY 1988 Chevrolet Corvette C4 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/S5S_iAvnD2g 1979 Chevrolet Corvette C3 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/RovL9O_90ug 1977 Chevrolet Corvette C3 Restomod Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/y34E7tj7cng 1976 Chevrolet Chevette Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/3yARgE9vosw Chrysler 1988 Chrysler Conquest TSi Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/YIY4wuwc8XA 1988 Chrysler New Yorker Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/kBkjXdCf8DE Cadillac 2003 Cadillac CTS V6 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/lLITMgqZLNA Dodge 2015 Dodge Challenger Hellcat Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/uNgb_BUsOs4 2009 Dodge Nitro SLT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/cArrrbfK2Ok 2008 Dodge Avenger Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/klLSZooiirk 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/cRIqRicttv4 2003 Dodge Neon SRT-4 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/o1Zw0eUCl2g 1994 Dodge Caravan Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/JvlXijRuOKo 1980 Dodge Aspen Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/wGnMVijx5GE DeLorean 1983 DeLorean DMC-12 Stage-2 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/3L1LPQlao3I 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/XhAlWTyviKA Eagle 1994 Eagle Talon TSI Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/yUlUPVthdZs Ford 2014 Ford Focus ST Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/l_WybR9pE4E 2014 Ford Fiesta ST Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/gw-3zLZheII 2013 Ford Mustang V6 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Zc8rjM5dF5o 2006 Ford F-150 Supercab Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/13fcdaXhUFU 2004 Ford Mustang SN-95 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/8xtNRc3Ldmc 2003 Ford Focus ZX3 SVT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/u42VWCLdIyc 2002 Ford Thunderbird Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/HEBi1vYnaik 2000 Ford Crown Victoria P71 Police Interceptor Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/2uH_X-9fjfI 1996 Ford F-150 LX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/YAWBXji6itc 1988 Ford Thunderbird Turbo Coupe Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/WqAY0IppaZQ Ferrari 2004 Ferrari 360 Modena Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/kM1GY8vbzEc Fiat 2013 Fiat 500c Abarth Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/e7Uem4gjNY0 Honda 2014 Honda Civic Si Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Vzntl6yhO8Y 2007 Honda Accord Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/9CxUZQUJpg4 2007 Honda Fit Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/LJ2uFkQqMug 2006 Honda Pilot Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/S30z4UjerPg 2004 Honda Civic Si Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/_vTHX0Q9s6A 2003 Honda S2000 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Rrr0YH-dm6k 2002 Honda Civic LX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/59iNjz_BQg8 2001 Honda Odyssey Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/I7013GeiGAU 2000 Honda S2000 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/3Q1nGcI6VPk 1995 Honda Del Sol Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/EjQH2EUeXPs 1991 Honda CRX Si Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/rZXQHlgy5gU 1988 Honda Acty Street Kei Van Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/bL_T4Lr0uu8 Hyundai 2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/lJUEyiqrowQ Jeep 2007 Jeep Wrangler JK Unlimited Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/v_9pkQ9dr5A 1999 Jeep Cherokee XJ Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/7rAuSo4-Tjc 1994 Jeep Grand Cherokee Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ORunmsxIecM 1998 Jeep Wrangler TJ Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/6WL4pbHFYds Jaguar 1987 Jaguar XJ6 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/TbM8NinWhQg Lexus 1990 Lexus LS400 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ljpk_9X4xCY Lotus 2005 Lotus Elise Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/mhdpLROs6ck Lincoln 1994 Lincoln Town Car Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ogB7VtxrkQI Mazda 2014 Mazda6 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/qp3tvDNybzo 2006 Mazdaspeed 6 GT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/V9Um0bAcRNE 2006 Mazda RX-8 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ffu0chtm-CY 1995 Mazda Miata MX-5 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/kp1kuo6xkbE 1993 Mazda RX-7 FD Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/xAkJYnxFYJQ 1990 MX-5 Miaia NA Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/mZEVLQQ7uEc Mercedes-Benz 1986 Mercedes-Benz 190E Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/10NPwNo0pdc 1978 Mercedes-Benz 300CD W123 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/0ZvBwqemoLg Mitsubishi 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/W_vi-lS6f9M Mini 2012 Mini Cooper Countryman S Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/GavwFFJHot8 Mercury 2002 Mercury Sable Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/DkiwXXfYMTs Nissan 2010 Nissan 370Z Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/I1xD8arIdY8 1991 Nissan D21 Hardbody Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/eO1sQI0AHaU 1991 Nissan Sentra Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/uPWJpI99pVI\ 1990 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 Reviewed in this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlNaNv-ArrI 1989 Nissan Silvia S13 240SX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/5TBc78UZw2s Oldsmobile 1956 Oldsmobile Super 88 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/VXrAbG92h0A Opel 1970 Opel GT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/ehwKrlJua_k Pontiac 2001 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am WS6 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/eGjPG57ue0M 1986 Pontiac Fiero GT Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/-X4pvsoZ35k Plymouth 1974 Plymouth Valiant Scamp Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/PFcLJ8kMvhQ 1966 Plymouth Barracuda Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/jfFXkYaEy6g Porsche 2007 Porsche Cayman Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/25gSLDx_2m0 Ram 1997 Ram 1500 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/_7i70hMyqRU Subaru 2015 Subaru Impreza WRX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/QMji9q6_udE 2005 Subaru Outback Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/22-yhqtsVWw 2003 Subaru Impreza WRX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/UhgMEi5aqmY 1998 Subaru Forester Turbo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/D-E4UeIqZys 1998 Subaru Legacy Outback Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/7RP71U2z3_U 1997 Subaru Outback Sport Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/TvZBWZHxwHA 1992 Subaru SVX Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/i2KEt78x0CE and this video - http://youtu.be/N6t6ddG_Tx4 1987 Subaru Brat Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Ubdeoo_7FeQ Scion 2008 Scion Xb Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/IqVJKPUVcLw Subaru and Scion 2013 Scion FR-S and Subaru BRZ Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/tHukut7XKw0 Saturn 2000 Saturn L-Series Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/A-KvQosytkw 1997 Saturn SC2 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/SOu383NkaUY Smart 2009 Smart Fortwo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/GkFTO1qpBoE Saab 1986 Saab 900 Turbo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/lFV1BLAjUbY Toyota 2012 Toyota FJ Cruiser Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/PA23qLvl79k 2010 Toyota Prius Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/iZ19Mdca7DY 2007 Toyota Camry LE Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/mWHgSN23gtc 2003 Toyota Tacoma Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/buQBrCL58aA 2002 Toyota Echo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/b2XdXoCl0rU 2002 Toyota Rav4 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/4VaDq4X2Y14 2000 Toyota Celica GTS Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/dE1jZ6dRJWU 2000 Toyota MR2 ZZW30 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/dn_HAvA33q8 1999 Toyota Corolla CE Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/YlYTvjUR1jg 1991 Toyota MR2 SW20 Turbo Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/tFnUysUwm88 1986 Toyota MR2 AW11 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/v5whGoNQK6I 1986 Toyota 4Runner Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/FcfnCdnvjSw 1985 Toyota AE86 Sprinter Trueno Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/dNF5sic8WHo and this video - http://youtu.be/A3UerfINTpI Tesla 2014 Tesla Model S P85 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/fJl72jUSY7I Volkswagen 2004 Volkswagen Phaeton V8 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/AINSi9ofD7U 1998 Volkswagen Jetta Wolfsburg Edition Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/2KZb545b4MU Volvo 2004 Volvo S60R Reviewed in this video - 1993 Volvo 240 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/_nxMYiVdXD0 Motorcycles RegularCars has reviewed BMW 2014 BMW S1000RR Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/pmkqx0SjyH4 BMW R1200GS Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/IGSqOmI8CRI Buell 2006 Buell Ulysses XB12X Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/gU1NJWbzJpA Ducati 1998 Ducati 900SS CR Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/B3j4ylw2qI8 Suzuki 2007 Suzuki Bandit 1250 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/dVUZMAPjHTI Suzuki GS500e Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/jaOBzTJB7yc Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/Ucc6UaWR3HI Triumph 2011 Triumph Daytona 675 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/qepDZAaNlns Yamaha 1990 Yamaha XT350 Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/p_LV-uihcU8 RVs RegularCars has reviewed National 2004 National RV Tropical Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/A9z78d7tp_A Air planes RegularCars has reviewed Piper 1964 Piper PA-28 Cherokee Archer II Reviewed in this video - http://youtu.be/a4WcMsTDsfc Trivia * Mr. Regular works as a teacher, and once lived in Alaska. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012